Reminding me of L
by VictorianLegend07
Summary: Kira's absence was ahowing visible changes to what was once the start of a new world. The world is beginning to revert back. But the thing is, Kira's not yet dead... His archrival is. RaitoxL


**1. Prologue**

**Reminding me of L**

I can't believe that I'm doing this stupid thing right now and is looking all funny for the world to see. Well, not exactly the world, maybe only Ryuk even but that doesn't change the fact that I'm looking so bad for wear I think that I might as well as join a marathon, trip on a gigantic rock and fall on a mud puddle and nothing will look any different. I'm not eating well,, I'm not having enough sleep and being as lazy as a sloth, lying with all the time in the world doing nothing but think. Yes, thinking but not the kind of thoughts that I would have preferred.

As of now, Ryuk is laughing amusedly as I throw him a piece of apple from my pocket to keep him stuffed and shut for a while. I let out a big sigh. I stand up from my languid state from my bed, stretching and going for the window.

I look out and I see the houses outside. I stare particularly at the second one from across ours and everything got more clearer again. To me at least, on what phase I am going through.

The owner of that house is a known bully, henchman like man named Senryu Mazaki who cares fir nothing except for his own sadistic pleasures and plain ignorance. But since Kira's arrival he has been constantly nicer and always watching the news. No one feared going on out then.

They do now. They shake and sweat every time they stepped out of their houses fearing the presence of the man that might be out, may it be in plain visible sight or now that it's night. Somewhat like nervous herds let out alone in a jungle.

Even Kira had gotten latent lately. He disappeared from the public eye since a week ago. Ever since the 2nd week of vacation started and the death of a certain head investigator had been the headline of newspapers and the big catch of the broadcasting news shows.

L, head investigator of the Kira case died due to a sudden heart attack.

Many are already thinking of the possibility that he had died together with mighty police detective while others believe that he had simply stopped his work when the wild goose chaste had been halted for a while and the disappearance of his greatest rival had become apparent; that there was no challenge now at all.

But they are all wrong and I know for sure. I am certain.

For I, Raito Yagami, am Kira and I…

Ryuki finished the apple, core and all, and went beside me now dead serious and I turn to look at him.

"Raito…"

"Ryuk, other than falling in love, or more accurately, saving, I've discovered a new way."

"A new way?" he tilted his head at me and made a contorted form of confusion on his face.

"There are other ways to kill a Shonigami, Ryuk. Another way…"

Ryuk stared interestedly at what I have to say. I nearly smirked. He has become a bit jerky with excitement as I observe.

"Hm? So what-how?"

I moved so that I could completely stare him in the eye and get my thoughts across. He blinked expectantly.

"Apple deprivation"

He seems surprised but I am not. I look back outside and the nagging feeling of remembrance hit me once again.

Shinigami Ryuk eat apples because its his personal addiction. Somewhat like cigarettes and alcohol, he even once said. They go into a troubled messed up heap when they lose it and they stay that way till they get it once again.

I'm not going to heaven or hell when I die. I am bonded to the death note and I'll turn to a death god one day, not that I regret everything that I did because of that fact.

But addiction is their thing and I might've adapted faster than I had expected.

'Cause I want my apple back, as weird as that sounds.

And until then…

I know that they are all wrong and I am certain. For I, Raito Yagami, am Kira and I am…

…going to need L back if I were to return.

**TBC**

Author's notes: Yes, you read that right. Yagami Raito will turn to a death god one day and it's all because of…me! LOL Well I made it up and…Anyway, later!

R&R Please! Reviews make L alive!


End file.
